


Sleep-Deprived

by The_Thot_Slayer



Series: Challenge Submission [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And coffee, Atsumu hasn't slept in a week, Fanfic Writer Atsumu, He's on life-line with redbull, M/M, Monster - Freeform, Neglectful of his Needs Atsumu, Paralysis Demon Kiyoomi, The demon is tired of the sleeper NOT sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Thot_Slayer/pseuds/The_Thot_Slayer
Summary: Atsumu, a fanfic writer, hasn't slept in a week and his paralysis demon is tired of that and makes him sleep
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Challenge Submission [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199009
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Sleep-Deprived

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao, this is for the Discord Server

Sleep was something Atsumu didn’t do often because… uh well… sleep is for the weak? Well mostly insomnia, but also he had to keep writing!

Ideas blooming left and right in his brain. A racecar AU! A coffee shop AU! Oh! Oh! Oh! _A/B/O AU_. Needless to say, he doesn’t sleep much. He _needs_ to write. 

Since he found out about the world of fanfiction, he hasn’t stopped reading, and one day he decided, 

_‘You know what? I’m writing my own fanfics, I can’t find what I want? I’ll do it myself.’_

Which brings him, on 0 hours of sleep, living on a mixture of Monster, Redbull, and coffee (it sounds gross but it’s pretty good)

As he was writing the 12th chapter to one of his most popular fics a low voice interrupted the flow of his writing

“Jesus, you need fucking sleep”

Atsumu let out a, not so manly, high-pitched squeak which made him fall off the desk he was sitting on. He rapidly looked around his room. When he saw a figure, the figure started walking towards him and looked at him with a blank stare. His, _very_ , sleep-deprived brain said something _very very_ stupid.

"HOLY FUCK YOU CAN TALK"

The figure, who he noticed was taller than a normal human and had a? Horns and a pointy tail? Is his 144, with only a few hours of interval to sleep, hours of not sleeping finally got to him? Well, thank you brain because the man in front of him is _very_ attractive. He had very nice black, wavy, and silky hair, two moles on the right side of his forehead. And a black face mask with some black gloves.

The person(?) looks at him with an irritated look, he pinches the bridge of his nose takes sight, and says

"GODDAMN, _you sleepers are so irritating_ , OF COURSE, I CAN TALK!!! I AM AN INTELLIGENT BEING OF DARKNESS I’LL HAVE YOU KNOW!!!" 

Atsumu brain still not comprehending what was happening to him said 

"I am going insane"

The ‘intelligent being of darkness’ sighed and shook his head, he got closer to Atsumu and got in his face. Atsumu’s face heated up, stop it horny brain! Atsumu looked away.

"Nope you're perfectly sane"

Atsumu, view, started to see double… he needs sleep.

“Are- are you like a paralysis demon or something? I’m starting to see double”

“Yes, I am.”

Atsumu blinks 3 times before looking at his mixed drink and takes another sip.

“Stop! Drinking! That-”

"I'm talking to my sleep paralysis demon at the moment. I don't think I'm very sane. Why the hell is a demon talking to me!?"

The demon looks at him, takes the drink from his hands quite aggressively. 

“Hey! That’s my-”

The demon glares at him, Atsumu shuts up quite quickly. 

"Well someone had to tell you to sleep and take care of yourself. I mean for god sake you haven't slept in a _week_ "

Atsumu looked at the demon in front of him, tilted his head, and let out a confused noise.

“I have been sleeping!” 

The demon scoffed as he was grabbing the drink as if it offended his existence and threw it in the small trash can in his room. 

“You have only slept 7 hours and 47 minutes… and not constant.”

“Huh, really? I’m pretty sure I slept… Osamu hasn’t said something” 

Atsumu was about to get up to check his clock on the other side of his room when suddenly the room started spinning and he was falling. 

The demon grabbed him just as he collapsed, he adjusted Atsumu’s body and grabbed the underside of his knees, and carried him in a bride hold. Atsumu was too out of it to really be embarrassed.

“Wai- wait! My computer!-”

“I’ll turn it off”

Atsumu let out an annoyed sigh but went slack on the demon's arms. 

“Fine”

The demon walked to Atsumu’s bed and tucked him inside.

“ ** _Sleep_** ”

Atsumu, who looked restless, suddenly felt a washing sensation go over him and now he was _extremely_ tired.

“Say, demon? What’s your name? Mines Atsumu… but I think you already knew that.”

The demon let out an amused noise, he put his gloved hands on his forehead and said.

“Mine name is Kiyoomi, now sleep”

And Atsumu slept

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 3/8/2021  
> Words: 720
> 
> (I take request!)


End file.
